In the field of high power semiconductor systems, many existing systems tend to be very large, heavy, and cumbersome. One such system is the original GEM System produced by Power Spectra Inc. The GEM system is a gigawatt class, high power microwave system that uses laser triggered switches built with gallium arsenide (GaAs) semiconductors. The GEM system uses an array of bulk avalanche semiconductor switching (BASS) modules that each produced 1 to 2 MW of peak power to achieve a total power output of 1 GW in a 500 MHz-1.5 GHz wideband output scheme. The GEM system is very large and bulky and produces a limited power output relative to many modern high powered systems and technologies. Therefore, a need exists for more compact and robust systems and devices for advanced high power applications.